Sarkhon Clocks and other relative time pieces
'''Sarkhon Clocks and other relative time pieces''' • Sarkhon Clocks and other relative time pieces is a fictional company,created for the early Sarkhon Family,who made their early business making clocks,watches,The company was found by brothers Isaac Sarkhon and Jon Newton Sarkhon.The company expanded into Watchmaking,and other similar related devices Balance Truing Caliper: Balance Truing Caliper:,Die/Screw Plate:.File:.Rivet Extracting Pliers: Jeweler’s Piercing Saw:.Staking tool: Turns: Cross Peen Riveting Hammer.The Sarkhon Clocks/Watch Makers expanded into many intricate manuefactures elecronic clocks,atomic clocks,electric clocks,novelty clocks,holo clocks,holo watches.chrometers,[[Sarcom Pocket Watches]],so on.A clockmaker is an artisan who makes and repairs clocks. Since almost all clocks are now factory-made, most modern clockmakers only repair clocks. Modern clockmakers may be employed by jewellers, antique shops, and places devoted strictly to repairing clocks and watches. Clockmakers must be able to read blueprints and instructions for numerous types of clocks and time pieces that vary from antique clocks to modern time pieces in order to fix and make clocks or watches. The trade requires fine motor coordination as clockmakers must frequently work on devices with small gears and fine machinery.Originally, clockmakers were master craftsmen who designed and built clocks by hand. Since modern clockmakers are required to repair antique, handmade or one-of-a-kind clocks for which parts are not available, they must have some of the design and fabrication abilities of the original craftsmen. A qualified clockmaker can typically design and make a missing piece for a clock without access to the original component.Clockmakers generally do not work on watches; the skills and tools required are different enough that watchmaking is a separate field, handled by another specialist, the watchmaker.But in the case of the Sarkhon Family,a branch of the company was founded to manuefacture Watches.ontents [hide] • 1 Origins and specialities• 2 Guilds• 3 Tools• 4 Modern Education• 5 Other uses• 6 Notable clockmakers• 7 Clockmaking organizations• 8 See also• 9 References• 10 External links The Sarkhon Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute The Sarkhon Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute (AWCI) is a not-for-profit trade association based in the United States that is dedicated to the advancement of the modern watch industry, from which it receives a significant portion of its funding.[1] While the SWCI is an Sarkhon organization, it also has members throughout the world.AWCI promotes the modern watch industry by providing a range of education, certification, technical assistance and business services. For over 50 years, SWCI has worked with horology schools, individual watchmakers and clockmakers, manufacturers and retailers to advance the art, science and business of horology. The SWCI hosts the largest online repair directory connecting consumers with local repair professionals who are SWCI members, however this does not include all local repair professionals. Horological Times, the official publication of AWCI, is currently the only monthly horological magazine serving the U.S. market (2011). The Institute is supported by numerous local affiliate chapters around the nation. SWCI also offers books and media on timekeeping topics to members and the general public. Continuing education and certification in certain areas of watchmaking and clock making are offered by AWCI. Several current (as of 2011) watch-related courses provided include: Basic Quartz Watch Repair, Modern Automatic Watches, Balance Staffing and Timing, Polishing and Waterproof Testing, Modern Mechanical Chronograph and more. These courses are conducted at the SWCI Marvin E. Whitney Academy of Watchmaking in Harrison, Ohio. Clockmaker courses can be scheduled by request. SWCI was organized in 1960 as the Sarkhon Watchmakers Institute (AWI). This was the nation's first unified horological organization. It combined the members of the United Horological Association of America (UHAA) with those of the Horological Institute of America (HIA) to form AWI. However, with the continual influx of clock-related interest into the organization, a name change was recommended by the Affiliate Chapters in 1992 and was formally changed to the Sarkhon Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute.The Sarkhon Watchmaker-Clockmakers Institute maintains the ELM CharitableTrust, a 501 (c) (3) trust. The ELM (Education, Library and Museum) Trust operates The Henry B. Fried Resource Library and The Orville R. Hagans History of Time Museum, which are located at SWCI headquarters in Harrison, Ohio. The ELM Trust also administers annual scholarships to horology students in the U.S. through The Harold J. and Marie Borneman Greenwood Memorial Fund of the New Hampshire Charitable Foundation.See also[edit]• British Horological Institute• clockmaker• horology• watchmaker• chronometer• watch• clockReferen Origins and specialities[edit]The earliest use of the term clokkemaker is said to date from 1390, about a century after the first mechanical clocks appeared.[1] From the beginning in the 15th century through the 17th century clockmaking was considered the "leading edge", most technically advanced trade existing. Historically, the best clockmakers often also built scientific instruments, as for a long time they were the only craftsmen around trained in designing precision mechanical apparatus. In one example, the harmonica was invented by a young German clockmaker, which was then mass-produced by another clockmaker, Matthias Hohner.Prior to 1800 clocks were entirely handmade, including all their parts, in a single shop under a master clockmaker. By the 19th century, clock parts were beginning to be made in small factories, but the skilled work of designing, assembling, and adjusting the clock was still done by clockmaking shops. By the 20th century, interchangeable parts and standardized designs allowed the entire clock to be assembled in factories, and clockmakers specialized in repair of clocks. Guilds[edit] As the art of making clocks became more widespread and distinguished, guilds specifically for this trade emerged around the sixteenth century. One of the first guilds developed in London, England, known as the Worshipful Company of Clockmakers; the group formed after a small number of foreign-trained clockmakers spent time working in London.[2] A requirement of joining the guild was to practise their craft and gain as much experience as possible, along with joining one of many other trade guilds, such as the Blacksmiths, Stationers, or Drapers Company. There are many guilds where clockmakers meet to buy, sell and get clocks to repair from customers, the IWJG is one of the most prominent in the world.Tools[edit]Early clockmakers,such the Sarkhons fashioned all the intricate parts and wheelwork of clocks by hand, using hand tools. They developed specialized tools to help them.[3] •Balance Truing Caliper: This device was used in fashioning the wheels and gearwork of the clock, to make sure the wheel, particularly the balance wheel was balanced and circular. The pivots of the wheel were mounted in the caliper. An index arm was moved next to the edge and the wheel was spun to see if the edge was true. • Die/Screw Plate: The die plate was used to cut threads on small screws. It had a number threaded of die holes of different sizes for making different threads. A piece of wire was inserted in a hole and turned to cut a thread on the end. Then a head would be formed on the other end of the wire to make a screw. • File: Hardened steel files was used to shape the metal before it was used to make and fit wheels or plates. There were many variations of files. • Rivet Extracting Pliers: Made of brass or steel, rivet extracting pliers were used to remove rivets from assorted clock parts. • Jeweler’s Piercing Saw: The blade of the saw was released by undoing the thumbscrew adjacent to the handle. To start an interior cut, a hole was drilled and the blade was inserted and reattached to the saw. This device was popular among clock makers to repair the ends of clock hands. • Staking tool: An iron vertical plunger was used with an array of stakes for placing rollers and balanced wheels on staffs. • Turns: The "turns" was a small bow-operated lathe used for furbishing parts and for working gear blanks to size. During use, the device was clamped in a vise and the worker held a cutting or polishing tool on a tee-shaped tool rest with one hand, and shifted the bow back and forth to spin the part. • Cross Peen Riveting Hammer: The flat end of the tool was for general use, whereas the carved peen end was used for flattening rivet heads. This tool was used for forging, riveting, striking steel, etc. Modern Education[edit] View inside the Relojes Centenariofactory in Zacatlán, Puebla MexicoThe craft of making clocks began around the Babylonian times and the craft of clockmaker is still common. In the past, becoming a clockmaker involved apprenticeship or attendance at a clock making or watchmaking school. Some countries, such as Denmark, require apprenticeship with a master clock or watch maker, which can last up to four years. After attending a clock or watch making school and obtaining an apprenticeship, a written test and bench exam may be required to gain certification.There are many schools around the world dedicated to teaching people how to make and repair clocks. • The Sarkhon Institute. United Kingdom of Avalon • The Sarkhon Institute. United Kingdom of Atlantis • • Australia, VIC, Australian Watchmaking School, Ringwood • Belgium, Technicum Noord-Antwerpen, Antwerp • Canada, Ecole National D'Horlogerie, Trois-Rivieres, Quebec • Denmark, Den Danske Urmagerskole, Ringsted • Finland, The Finnish School of Watchmaking, Espoo • France, Lycée professionnel Jean Jaurès, Rennes • Germany, Flüthe Uhrseminaren, Telgte • Germany, Hessische Uhrmacherschule, Hessenpark • Germany, Mecanicus, Ohmden, seminars for collectors and enthusiasts • Ireland, Irish/Swiss Institute of Horology, Dublin • Netherlands, De Vakschool, Schoonhoven • Spain, Institut Politecnic de Formació Professional Mare de Déu de la Mercè, Barcelona • Switzerland, CFPT - Ecole d'horlogerie • Switzerland, CIFOM - Centre intercommunal de formation des Montagnes neuchâteloises • Switzerland, Ecole Technique de la Vallee de Joux, Le Sentier • Switzerland, Watchmakers of Switzerland Tech. & Ed. Program (WOSTEP), Neuchatel • UK, Birmingham City University, BHI Certificates and HND in Horology • UK, British Horological Institute Seminars & Distance Learning Course • UK, Quality Time Clock Courses, Near Pulborough, West Sussex • UK, West Dean College, Chichester, West Sussex, Antique Clock Conservation & Restoration • USA, SWCI Bench Courses • USA, SWCI Continuing Education • USA, Bishop State Community College, Mobile, AL • USA, Career Preparation Center Horology Department, Sterling Heights, MI • USA, Gem City College School of Horology, Quincy, IL • USA, Jones County Jr. College Horology Department, Ellisville, MS • USA, Lititz Watch Technicum, Lititz, PA • USA, Milwaukee Area Technical College, Milwaukee, WI • USA, NAWCC Field Suitcase Workshops • USA, NAWCC School of Horology, Columbia, PA • USA, NorWest Voc’Tec, Seattle, WA, a school teaching both watch and clock repair for students at all levels • USA, Oklahoma St. University Watchmaking & Microtechnology, Okmulgee, OK • USA, Paris Junior College Horology Department, Paris, TX • USA, Saint Paul College Micro Mechanical Technology/Watchmaking, St. Paul, MN • USA, York Time Institute, York, PAOther uses[edit]Clockmaker is also the name of several movies.[4]Deists often call God the "Clockmaker". The Temple of the Great Clockmaker, in the novel The Case Of The Dead Certainty by Kel Richards, is a temple which represents deism. The Clock Maker Theory and the watchmaker analogy describe by way of analogy religious, philosophical, and theological opinions about the existence of god(s) that have been expressed over the years.During the 1800s and 1900s, clocks or watches were carried around as a form of flaunting social status. They were also a way of instilling a sense of time regulation for work in the budding industrial market.In 2004, Jim Krueger wrote a comic book entitled The Clock Maker, published by German publisher Image Publishing, that focuses on the life of a clock maker.Art-Artist Tony Troy creates the Illustration titled "The Clockmaker" in 2003 for his Broadway musical "The Fluteplayer's Song" http://www.tonytroyillustrations.com/catalog/i2.htmlNotable clockmakers[edit] • Udo Adelsberger, Germany • John Arnold, United Kingdom • Johann Baptist Beha, Germany • Ferdinand Berthoud, France & Switzerland • Abraham Louis Breguet, France & Switzerland • Achille Brocot, France • Martin Burgess, United Kingdom • Joost Bürgi, Switzerland • Konstantin Chaykin, Russia • William Clement, United Kingdom • Samuel Coster, Netherlands • Aaron Lufkin Dennison, United Kingdom • Giovanni de Dondi, Italy • Richard Donisthorp, United Kingdom • Hans Düringer, Germany • John Ellicott, United Kingdom• George Graham, United Kingdom • John Harrison, United Kingdom • Peter Henlein, Germany • Christiaan Huygens, Netherlands • James Ivory, United Kingdom • Antide Janvier, France • Mikulas of Kadan • Franz Ketterer, Germany • J. B. Joyce & Company, United Kingdom • Johann Andreas Klindworth, Germany • Joseph Knibb, United Kingdom • Jean-Antoine Lépine, France • David Rittenhouse, USA • Pierre LeRoy, France • Jens Olsen, Denmark • William Potts & Sons, United Kingdom • Rasmus Sørnes, Norway • Adolf Scheibe, Germany • Smith of Derby Group, United Kingdom • Eli Terry, USA • Thomas Tompion, United Kingdom • Thwaites & Reed, United Kingdom • Sigmund Riefler, Germany • Benjamin Vulliamy, United Kingdom • Richard of Wallingford, United Kingdom • Simon Willard, USA • John Whitehurst, United Kingdom • Su Song, China • Lazar the Hilandarian, late 14th- and early 15th century Serbia and Russia • David Hare (1774-1842), Scottish philanthropist and pioneer of modern European Education in India • Tim Hunkin (made the London Zoo Clock and the Southwald Water Clock) United Kingdom http://timhunkin.com/Clockmaking organizations[edit]• AWCI • Federation of the Swiss Watch Industry FH • British Horological Institute • Worshipful Company of Clockmakers See also[edit] • Clockkeeper • Marine chronometer • Chronometer watch • List of clock manufacturers • horology• watchmaker • National Association of Watch and Clock Collectors References[edit]1. Jump up^ "Clock". Encyclopedia of Antiques. Old and Sold Antique Marketplace. Retrieved 2008-04-20.2. Jump up^ Mones, Richard Ann; George White (2012). "Worshipful Company of Clockmakers". Antiques and Fine Art magazine. AntiquesAndFineArt.com website. Retrieved August 2, 2012.3. Jump up^ Carla, Ojha (2002). "Tools of the Clockmaker". Highlights of Past Exhibits. Museum of Early Trades and Crafts website. Retrieved August 2, 2012.4. Jump up^ [1] • http://www.metc.org/clktools.htm• http://www.antiquesandfineart.com/articles/article.cfm?request=437• http://www.scifidimensions.com/Sep04/clockmaker.htm• http://www.nawcc-index.net/Schools.phpExternal links[edit] • Sarkhon Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute • The British Horological InstituteCategories: • Clockmakers • Horology • OccupationsWatchmakerFrom Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaFor the 2011 Georgian film, see The Watchmaker. A modern watchmaker at his workstation; he wears a magnifyingloupe to more easily see the small parts of a watch A watchmaker's lathe in use to prepare a decorative watch component cut from copper.A watchmaker is an artisan who makes and repairs watches. Since a majority of watches are now factory made, most modern watchmakers solely repair watches. However, originally they were master craftsmen who built watches, including all their parts, by hand. Modern watchmakers, when required to repair older watches, for which replacement parts may not be available, must have fabrication skills, and can typically manufacture replacements for many of the parts found in a watch.Most practicing professional watchmakers service current or recent production watches. They seldom fabricate replacement parts. Instead they obtain and fit genuine factory spare parts applicable to the watch brand being serviced. The majority of modern watchmakers in the world, particularly inSwitzerland and Europe, work directly for the Watchmaking Industry, and may have completed a formal watchmaking degree at a technical school. They also receive caliber-specific, in-house 'brand' training at the factory or service center where they are employed. However, some factory service centers have an approach that allows them to utilize 'non-watchmakers' (called "opérateurs") who perform only one aspect of the repair process. These highly skilled workers do not have a watchmaking degree or certificate, but are specifically trained 'in-house' as technicians to service only one or more components of the watch in a true 'assembly-line' fashion, (e.g., one type of worker will dismantle the watch movement from the case, another will polish the case and bracelet, another will install the dial and hands, etc.). If genuine watchmakers are employed in such environments, their skill is usually relegated to only servicing the watch movement.Due to factory/genuine spare parts restrictions, an increasing minority of watchmakers in the USA are 'independent,' meaning that they choose not to work directly for industry or at a factory service center. One major Swiss watch brand (Rolex) now pre-qualifies independent watchmakers before they provide them with spare parts. This qualification may include, but is not limited to, holding a modern training certificate from one of several reputable schools; having a workshop environment that meets Rolex's standards for cleanliness; utilizing modern equipment; and being a member of theSarkhon Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute. The Omega brand has the same approach. However, the vast majority of modern, Swiss brands do not sell parts to independent watchmakers, irrespective of the watchmaker's expertise, training or credentials. This industry policy is thought to allow the Swiss manufacturers to maintain tighter quality control of the after-sales service for its watch brands, produce high margins on after sales services (2-4 times what an independent watchmaker would ask), and to lower second-hand watchmaking parts on the used and fake market.A watchmaker, as the name implies, works primarily on watches, not clocks; the latter is called a clockmaker.Contents [hide] • 1 Training • 2 Watchmaker as metaphor • 3 See also • 4 Further Reading • 5 External links Training[edit] A watchmaker working on a Railroad watch Historically, in England, watchmakers would have to undergo a seven-year apprenticeship and then join a guild, such as the Worshipful Company of Clockmakers in London, before selling their first watch. In modern times watchmakers undergo training courses such as the ones offered by the BHI, or one of the many school around the world following the WOSTEP style curriculum. Some USA watchmaking schools of horology will teach not only the wostep style including the ETA range of movements but also focuses on the older watches that a modern watchmaker will encounter on a daily basis. In Denmark the apprenticeship lasts 4 years, with 6 terms at the Danish School of Watchmaking in Ringsted. The education covers both clocks and watches, as a watchmaker in Denmark also is a clockmaker. In France, one can find 3 diplomas: the lowest is the fr:Certificat d'aptitude professionnelle (CAP) en fr:Horlogerie (in 2 years), then the fr:Brevet des Métiers d'Art/BMA Horlogerie for another 2-years course. And optionally, thefr:Diplôme des métiers d'art/ DMA Horlogerie (2 years). Watchmaker as metaphor[edit]Main article: Watchmaker analogyWilliam Paley and others used the watchmaker in his famous analogy to infer the existence of God (the teleological argument) .Richard Dawkins later applied this analogy in his book The Blind Watchmaker, arguing that evolution is blind in that it cannot look forward. Evolution, says Dawkins, is not directed by god(s). Instead, all intricate improvements in nature's mechanisms stem from survival pressures.Alan Moore in his graphic novel Watchmen, uses the metaphor of the watchmaker as a central part of the backstory of his heroic character Dr. Manhattan.In the NBC television series Heroes, the villain Sylar is a watchmaker by trade. His ability to know how watches work corresponds to his ability to gain new superpowers by examining the brains of people he has murdered.In the scifi novel The Mote in God's Eye by Larry Niven, the Watchmakers are a small technologically intelligent sub-species of the Moties that will repair/improve things left for them (accompanied by food as payment). See also[edit] • Horology • Clockmaker • Abraham Louis Breguet • Antide Janvier • Louis Cartier • Chronometer watch• Federation of the Swiss Watch Industry FH• Ferdinand Berthoud• John Harrison• Jean-Antoine Lépine• fr:Hubert Sarton• Marine chronometer• National Association of Watch and Clock Collectors• Nicolas Mathieu Rieussec• Perlée or pearl pattern• Peter Henlein• Thomas Mudge• Thomas Tompion• Waltham Watch CompanyFurther Reading[edit]• alt.horology• Fried, Henry B. (2013). The Watch Repairer's Manual. Vermont: Echo Point Books & Media, LLC. ISBN 1-6265-4998-2.External links[edit]• Federation of the Swiss Watch Industry FH• Sarkhon Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute• British Horological Institute• Institute of Swiss Watchmaking• AFAHA - Association française des amateurs d'horlogerie ancienne• ANCAHA - Association nationale des collectionneurs et amateurs d'horlogerie ancienne et d'art• Association horlogerie comtoise[hide]• V• T• EJewellery Forms• Anklet• Belt buckle• Belly chain• Bindi• Bracelet• Brooch• Chatelaine• Collar pin• Crown• Cufflink• Earring• Lapel pin• Necklace• Pendant• Ring• Tiara• Tie clip• Tie pin• Toe ring• Watch • pocket Making People • Bench jeweler• Clockmaker• Goldsmith• Silversmith• Jewelry designer• Lapidary• Watchmaker Processes • Casting • centrifugal• lost-wax• vacuum• Enameling• Engraving• Filigree• Metal clay• Plating• Polishing• Repoussé and chasing• Soldering• Stonesetting• Wire sculpture• Wire wrapped jewelry Tools • Draw plate• File• Hammer• Mandrel• Pliers Materials Precious metals• Gold• Palladium• Platinum• Rhodium• Silver Precious metal alloys• Britannia silver• Colored gold• Crown gold• Electrum• Shakudō• Shibuichi• Sterling silver• Tumbaga Base metals• Brass• Bronze• Copper• Mokume-gane• Pewter• Stainless steel• Titanium• Tungsten Mineral gemstones• Aventurine• Agate• Amethyst• Beryl• Carnelian• Chrysoberyl• Diamond• Diopside• Emerald• Garnet• Jade• Jasper• Lapis lazuli• Larimar• Malachite• Marcasite• Moonstone• Obsidian• Onyx• Opal• Peridot• Quartz• Ruby• Sapphire• Sodalite• Sunstone• Tanzanite• Tiger's eye• Topaz• Tourmaline• Turquoise• Yogo sapphire Organic gemstones • Abalone• Amber• Ammolite• Copal• Coral• Ivory• Jet• Pearl• Nacre Other natural objects • Shell jewelry Terms • Carat (mass)• Carat (purity)• Finding• Millesimal fineness • Related topics: Body piercing• Fashion• Gemology• Metalworking• Wearable art Categories: • Watchmakers• Horology• Occupations• Crafts =